


家庭煮夫

by je_suis_votre_pere



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_votre_pere/pseuds/je_suis_votre_pere
Summary: 恶俗。地摊。注意：男妈妈卡卡西，究极下流泥塑。淫魔女主角，超级大烂人。
Kudos: 9





	家庭煮夫

正文：

奉献是一件很累的事情，尤其是为公奉献。比如参政，警察，医生，等等。对于一个太过自我的人来说，奉献就更难了，无论是在家庭还是在社会。这牵扯到很多原因，但归根结底只是因为懒。

而论自私、论自我、论怠惰，有一个基本人尽皆知的代表人物。

来自雷之国贵族家庭的福原理子，是一位有着深色皮肤、白色头发，以及蛇一样金黄眼珠的女人。她长相不错，个子娇小，丰乳肥臀，浑身散发着熟女的风骚香气。

大战时，她的家族发战争财赚了很大一笔，使得她现在可以作为外交家到处混。知名事件就是每去一个国家，最先做的事情找当地的鸭子。这种行为遭来很多诟病，但却一定程度上推进了妇女地位的提升与性的解放。知名色情小说家紫阳老师还给她写了书，取外号叫她蜂蜜太太，全书基本上就是在说她好淫荡但是我好喜欢，她奶子屁股好大好棒，我好想和她睡。

最近一段时间，六代火影卡卡西正式退休，职位交接给自己的学生漩涡鸣人。

福原理子坐着家族的豪华牛车，慢悠悠且大摇大摆的从雷之国出发，前往木叶村。侍女跪在旁边给她剪脚趾甲，刚开始还低着头仔仔细细的，后来因为她指甲实在太硬，老是蹦起来打到她的脸，侍女只好眯着眼向后仰，好像在煎鱼一样。

理子很疲倦，她最讨厌长时间坐车赶路，但是为了得到想要的东西总得付出点什么。她挥挥手让那个小女孩滚出去，随后烂泥一样瘫软在车厢里，被马车颠得上上下下摇摇晃晃。

车厢里有一个小茶几，桌腿老是撞到她。于是理子扯散和服下摆，穿着足袋的两腿叉开，把它夹在中间。那圆润坚硬的桌腿随着颠簸渐渐移动，不知不觉就抵在她的阴户，不轻不重的撞击着。

理子咽了下口水，野外和自慰这两个元素她都很喜欢，但是放在一起就显得很没档次。外面非常晴朗，阳光普照、万里无云。她悲痛的把腿收起，蜷缩着避开茶几。

时机不对。她不喜欢好天气。而且就快到了，她马上要见到只属于她的人形震动棒了，真的没必要急。

福原理子把手伸向下体，指尖陷进阴唇轻摸了一下，非常之绝望。快点吧车夫，你的主人已经流了满地水了。

大概过了一个多钟头，车的颠簸渐渐平稳，理子对侍女说让车夫全速前进，她有急事。侍女是她旁系支族的表妹，瘪了瘪嘴说你和他没有未来的。理子点头，没错，的确没有未来。侍女狐疑道，那你还如此猴急？理子再次点头，说她只是想行房。

侍女十分无语，转身去通告车夫。

又煎熬了半个小时，理子一行人终于到了木叶村。木叶这边正在下雨，远远地能看见几个人站在村口，但烟雨朦胧，理子看不清他们的脸。其中一个靠在门框上，侧对着他们，驼背插兜，她知道那个是她丈夫。

没错，福原理子其实偷偷的结婚了，而且还结了十多年。她现在四十多岁，丈夫还比她小两三年。其实也不算偷偷，熟人们都知道，迫于福原家族太有钱而不怎么议论罢了。

侍女跳下车，熟门熟路带着车夫在村口停下，然后准备去箱子里拿伞。那个靠在门框上的高个子突然站直了走过来，对她摆摆手，把挂在左臂的黑伞撑开，敲了敲紧闭的车厢。

“理子，到了，醒醒吧。”

侍女吓了一跳，这不是那个贱民女婿吗，但还是规规矩矩行礼，叫了一声大人。旗木卡卡西是个很亲切很和蔼的中年男子，他友好地对侍女点头，问：“你大姐是不是睡着了。”

“福原殿应该睡不着，路上太颠了……”她含糊地说。

卡卡西唔了一声，思考了几秒钟，“那我就先上车吧，反正已经下午了，让她好好休息一下。”

侍女心里在骂街，这个男的实在是大逆不道，怎么可以如此无礼。“那请您带福原殿去这段时间的居所吧。”

“好哦。”

“你们有病啊……”理子刷的一声拉开门，“你先退下。”

侍女缩着脖子溜到车夫身边，不打算再做什么无用的努力了。

“登门拜访怎么可能睡着呢？”理子从腰封上抽出折扇挡着脸，笑眯眯的说，“好久不见，六代目。”

“已经退休啦。”卡卡西也笑眯眯的为她撑伞，“鸣人要做七代目咯。”

她不是很在乎这件事，反倒问起了木叶村有没有鸭子。卡卡西指了一下自己，令理子发自心底的笑出声。

和迎接的木叶村领导交接了一下，寒暄几句后，卡卡西带着理子一起走向汤川温泉酒店。据说汤川连锁温泉的大老板就是紫阳老师，而紫阳老师是卡卡西结婚前的暧昧对象，但是紫阳老师又是福原理子的脑残粉兼同性炮友。他们三个人一般不会同时出现在同一地点。

但是拉开格子门后，一个穿着紫色白色条纹浴衣的女人背对他们坐在，正在吧台前喝酒。理子瞪大眼睛，随后转着眼珠平复心情。

卡卡西心态还是较为平和，随意的打了声招呼。那女人头也不回，对他们举杯，继续撑着头不知道在想什么。

“她怎么在这里？”理子在上楼梯时小声的问。

“来收账。”

“原来如此。”她扭头去看那个女人，鼻子、脸廓、下颌，无一都锋利笔直，眼眸深深，唇色很淡，长发绾在头顶。毫无疑问，紫阳老师是她见过最有魅力的人类。卡卡西就跟咸菜一样。

进屋后，福原理子兴奋无比的把丈夫推倒在地。

榻榻米冒着微微的暖，她跨坐在他身上，下摆凌乱，双手扯开领口，半边乳房跳了出来。圆润的柔软的甚至是光滑的奶子，在窗外透进的昏暗光线中呈现出一种奇妙的色彩，像是白橡木刷了一层蜂蜜。

另外半边奶子好好的衣服里待着，褐色乳头从白色里衣的边缘探出来，圆圆的像一颗成熟的葡萄。

卡卡西一点反应也无，很淡定的躺着。这让理子很不爽，问他在干嘛。他说总是做鸭也会累的，享受一下。

理子拉开六代目浴衣的前襟，露出硬邦邦的胸肌。他的身体很白，毫无血色得宛若石膏一般的干净，皮肤下蓝紫色的青筋与鲜红的毛细血管，令理子觉得他很脆弱。但实际上，假如她是个反动派，是个恐怖分子，卡卡西随便挥下手她就死了，也轮不到在这里玩弄他了。

她低头舔舔小小的乳头，然后轻轻地咬，直到淡粉色的奶粒充血膨胀变得鲜艳，她掀起眼皮去看卡卡西的反应。

依旧是很平淡的。许久不见，她有点怀疑这个人阳痿。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起。我是变态。


End file.
